Bravado Hanako
Bravado Hanako is a young pirate, and member of the Dastardly Devil Pirates. A group of pirates lead by Bravado Diego, her father. Being the youngest member of them, due to still being a child, one would assume that she is weak and can't hold her own in a fight. But ever since she ate the Nebu Nebu no Mi and gained its powers instead of her father, who was supposed to eat the fruit, she has arguably become the most powerful member of the Dastardly Devil Pirates. Embracing her new powers, alongside her father who was surprisingly content with it, she now properly fights alongside her father and his crew. Gentle in nature, she tries to solve fights with as little violence as possible, or by just assisting her friends instead of being in the heat of battle. Appearance Bravado Hanako is a young, short human girl. Standing at just about 3'6" and thus being dwarfed by most of her peers. Since she never really got into the middle of a fight, she has an average, petite body type, typical for girls around her age. She has inherited many traits from her father. Mainly, her eyes and her hair. Her eyes are a blank, white color. Making it look like there is no color to begin with. No pupils are to be seen either, yet she can see everything just fine. Her hair is a strong shade of red with a subtle shade of pink. Her hair goes down all the way to her back, yet she prefers to style her hair into two pigtails. Its got a somewhat messy, slightly sharp looking appearance. Some other notable physical traits would be her pointy, elf-like ears and a little sharp tooth peeking out of her mouth at all times. Despite the strange ears, she is indeed human. For clothing, she wears clothes that match her hair color. They have been specifically designed for her and she's rarely seen wearing anything else. Those clothes being a red, black dress that starts just above her chest and is decorated with golden highlights and white frills. Attached to the dress is a small, black colored cape. Her hair is tied with ribbons of a similar design. A ring made out of pure gold is attached to a choker is decorating her throat. Also notable is the "X" shaped straps at the lower region od her dress, as well as around her wrists. It's a design used by the Dastardly Devil Pirates, themed after traditional treasure maps with the "X" marking the spot. Personality For her whole life she has been raised by her father. And he took good care of her and raised her well, resulting in her becoming a kind, friendly and cheerful young girl. There is nothing she enjoys more than going on adventures with her father and his crew, and cause all sorts of trouble. Always seen with a big smile on her face, it's almost like she's never having a bad time. Her cheerful attitude helps with keeping up the spirit of the crew. For a pirate, she is incredibly gentle. And even after receiving powers from her Devil Fruit, she continued being gentle and not intending to harm anyone intentionally. And while she isn't too good when it comes to having to hurt someone, she is much better at helping others out to do it for her. She's a natural supporter, who assists her allies and friends to the best of her abilities. Despite being very friendly, she is not afraid of doing questionable, or downright illegal things. Hanako has no problem with stealing money, food or various other valuables from people. Often times using her cute appearance and sweet talking to trick people. She doesn't care how rich or poor a person is. If something is easy for the taking, she will try her best to take it. She will only steal from strangers or enemies though. Some of her biggest flaws are the fact that she tends to be very oblivious at times and doesn't quite understand if something went wrong. A good example would be the time when she took a bite out of the Nebu Nebu no Mi, just because she wanted to know what it tasted like, despite the fact that eating a fruit will grant its consumer its powers. And her gentle nature can sometimes turn out really bad for her. There are many people who won't show mercy, or won't apprechiate her kind acts and thus can easily take advantage of her by just playing along. Relationships Bravado Diego The most important person in her life. Bravado Diego is Hanako's father, and she has been raising her by himself ever since she's been born. Diego has been a caring father who loves his daughter just as much as she loves him. He has dedicated his life to make her happy. Despite being a true pirate, Diego is just as much of a loving father who treasures his daughter more than anything else. They have never been seperated in the 10 years of her life, and they aren't planning on doing it anytime soon. Diego had to take care of Hanako himself, ever since Hanako's mother cut ties with him, due to him becoming a pirate. Despite being by himself, he pushed through all those years and raised her to the best of his abilities. He has also taught her how to hold her own in a fight, should she ever get in trouble. But, most of the time, when trouble arrives, she comes in anyways to protect her. She's also grateful for him not getting mad at her, after she ate the fruit that was supposed to be for him. Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilties Hanako has never truly engaged in physical combat, nor did she have a real reason to, due to getting the protection of her peers. That, and the fact that the childs makes her physically inferior to anyone she'll ever meet. She is barely capable of lifting things that are as heavy as she is, and her punches have next to no effect. Expecially not towards trained, experienced people. Thus, in a one on one fight when it comes to physical prowess, she will always lose. And while she isn't physically strong, she makes up for it by being surprisingly durable. She can get hit multiple times by strong attacks and still get up. She's inherited this durability from her father, but has also earned some of it due to getting hurt and tossed around a lot. Another positive is her speed and maneuverability. Since she couldn't get into a fight herself, she perfected the arts of slipping away before anyone can catch her. Hanako is much faster than your average adult and can outrun most people with ease. Her short size makes her incredibly difficult to catch once she decides to dodge. Making her incredibly slippery. This quality of her has only improved ever since she ate the Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit Main article: Nebu Nebu no Mi Hanako has consumed the Nebu Nebu no Mi (ネブネブの実, Nebula-Nebula Fruit), a Logia-Type Devil Fruit that allows the user create, manipulate and transform into nebula at will. Thus making her a Nebula-Human (星雲人間). She hasn't had the power of the Nebu Nebu no Mi for long, yet she is already very good at utilizing its powers in creative ways. The fruit has decent destructive capabilities, but where it truly shines is its support and utility that it offers. And while Hanako was unable to truly get into a fight before, thanks to the powers of the Nebu Nebu no Mi, she has arguably become the most powerful member in her crew. Using the powers of the fruit, she can hold her own in a fight against multiple people at a time, get out of fights with ease, and assist her allies with various techniques. The fruit has great potential in someone's hands who knows how to manipulate the gases of the nebulas they create. But, Hanako is a lot less experienced and not smart enough in the field of science. Thus, the true potential of the fruit has yet to be unlocked. Regardless of that though, Hanako has still figured out many ways to manipulate the properties of the nebula she creates in various ways that help her in a multitude of situations. The posibilities are endless. Its main use is for support and utility. The fruit can be used to make distractions, thanks to the various colors of nebula. And due to overall creating very pretty looking clouds. Completely blocking out vision due to how thick its consistency is, or creating illusions with its lights. It can even be used to trap people and bind them. As for support, the nebula can be used to protect someone like armor, or give others mobility that they otherwise wouldn't have. Like limited flight, attacks empowered by nebula, or even weapons powered up with the use of nebula. Thus, Hanako tends to hang around in the backlines and help out the other, more experienced people. But if she gets in a fight herself, she is finally able to defend herself. The fruit offers many ways to take care of people without having to directly harm them. Like blocking out their ability to breathe untill they pass out, binding them or trapping them to keep them from moving, or blinding them. But, that doesn't mean the fruit isn't capable of hurting. The nebula can be shaped and manipulated in ways that can make it very harmful. Like compressing a large amount into a bomb and creating explosions. In general, it can also just be used form harmful attacks such as beams of highly compressed nebula or even weapons shaped out of it. History Past Right after Hanako was born, her mother cut ties with her husband Bravado Diego, due to his goal of becoming a pirate. Leaving her father to be the one raising Hanako all by himself. She has been raised on the ship her father and his crew used to traverse, and is thus the first place she has been calling home. Even in the earlier years, she has been the same, sweet girl that she is today. Back then her father was overly protective and often times wouldn't even leave the ship without her. He wanted to keep her safe at all times, and thus Hanako has been exposed to her father for years and thus has been greatly influenced by him in particular. The way he raised her and took care of her made her become the girl she is today. His attitude has made her a kind, cheerful girl who values her father more than anything. Due to her father's and his crew's influence, she grew up with the mindset that piracy is the way to go in life. Thus she has had no issue with the acts they commit, or that she herself commits. At the age of 5 was when she first successfully stole money from someone. Stealing was the crime she committed the most over the years. She started to take things without even having to think about it too much. It has become second nature for her. Because of her thieving, and due to being the daughter of a captain, she has gained the attention of the Law Enforcement. The Devil Fruit Incident One day, while the Dastardly Devil Pirates were exploring a remote island, they stumbled across a very particular fruit. Judging by its patterns and color, it was easy to deduce that they have stumbled across a Devil Fruit. This was the very first DeviL Fruit the crew has ever found, and to celebrate its discovery, the Dastardly Devil Pirates wanted to prepare a feast for their captain, who was going to eat the fruit at said feast. Everything had been prepared for the feast, and it was great celebration for the captain, Diego Bravado. Hanako was tasked with the job to hand her father the fruit once the feast has been finished. On her way to bring the fruit back to her father, she looked at the fruit and wondered what the fruit would taste like. At that point, her mind had completely blocked out the thought that taking even the smallest bite from a Devil Fruit would grant someone its powers. Thus, she took a very small bite out of the fruit in hopes her father wouldn't notice. The fruit tasted horrible, much to her dismay. Tbe tinniest bite was enough to give the powers of the fruit to Hanako. After that terrible eating experience, she brought the fruit to her father. Although, she warned him how the fruit tastes disgusting and thus wouldn't recommend eating it. The whole ship went silent for a few seconds, everyone staring at Hanako. Her father thought she was just saying that she knew about Devil Fruits tasting bad, but then saw that one of the edges of the star-shaped fruit was slightly nibbled off. He asked her if she took a bite out of it, and she told him she did. The entire crew started yelling at her, and her father was incredibly shocked. However, instead of getting mad at her, he embraced the fact that the power of the fruit still went to someone who has his blood. And not just that, but it meant that his daughter finally had a way to defend herself, because when she tried out her powers, they discovered that the fruit was in fact a Logia, because while testing, Hanako has turned her arm into a colorful cloud of dust. Not just any cloud of dust though, but nebula! A rare, powerful Logia-Fruit that was meant for the captain, has instead given its powers to his 10 year old daughter. The powers were in good hands after all. Trivia *The character used for reference is Petta from the Disgaea Series *Hanako is exactly 3 times shorter (110 cm) than her father (330 cm) Category:Females Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Children Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Female Characters